Unable to Resist
by Domward's Mistress
Summary: Seth wants it so much and Edward tries to resist but...it's hard to say no when you want it as well.


A/N: It's been awhile, huh? I haven't had a computer in months, still don't actually, and the first time I was able to borrow a friends to write, this is what came out. It's total randomness. Thank you to my best friend, the love of my life, the owner of my heart, Touchstone67. She completes me.

* * *

><p>"Will you? Please?" Seth asks, breathless and wanton. He knows his imprinted can never resist anything Seth truly desires. No matter how much he wants to say no.<p>

"Seth… I c-can't…please, love…" Edward stutters, desperate and pleading for his beloved to see reason, though his hips never cease. His mind is wracked with turmoil, as it usually is in this situation, but his body and instincts keep him from pulling out of Seth's too hot body and walking away.

It's not always like this. Sometimes they can make love and it's soft and slow, going at a pace Edward is comfortable because he feels more in control. They work each other into a drawn out, though no less intense, orgasm and everything is perfect. So controlled, so calculated, just the way Edward likes.

But other times, like now, it's dirty and lust driven, chaotic and downright fucking filthy. Seth wants to hurt and Edward wants nothing more than to drain the very life from his wolf just so he can come with Seth's blood on his tongue and be warmed from the inside out. These times, it takes every bit of restraint Edward has gained over his very long life not to sink his teeth into the pulsing flesh of Seth's neck, scrape that vein until it pops and gushes. It doesn't help that Seth begs for it, tilting his head and pushing Edward's lips to his throat, pleading his vampire to just do it.

It's so hard for Edward to deny the boy anything, especially when he wants it so badly himself.

"Come on, baby, just one more time," Seth says, and even with Edward's enhanced hearing, it's hard to hear the words over the creaking of the desk his lover is sitting on.

"I nearly lost control the last time, Seth. Don't you remember?" Edward growls, digging his fingers into the wood until there are chunks under his nails. The memory makes his erection flag, but only slightly, and he stops thrusting into Seth, resting his head against the boy's shoulder.

"God, I know," his imprinted rasps, writhing against Edward and tugging at his hair. "It was so fucking hot. For a second, I was afraid you weren't going to stop."

And that's exactly why Edward doesn't want to give in…but Seth tastes so good. He tastes like earth and sunshine, purer than anything Edward has ever drank from. It makes his skin tingle and his cock throb, and he doesn't think there can ever be a stronger connection for them than when he is drinking from Seth.

The last time Edward had said no numerous times, until Seth was frustrated and angry with him. Then, as they made love that night, Seth had grabbed the letter opener from a nearby table and dragged it across his chest, right over his heart. Edward can still remember the way the blood poured over the boy's nipples, reaching his naval before the vampire attacked his skin with lips and tongue and teeth. The next thing Edward remembered was Seth, covered in come and venom, screaming his name and whimpering in pain and delight.

What was revolting seconds ago now makes Edwards hips move again, the images creating too much stimulation to ignore. Unable to stop himself, the vampire licks a long stripe up the boy's neck, tasting the heady flavor of his sweat.

"Yeah, baby, there you go," Seth encourages, panting wildly. The images he's conjuring in his mind do nothing to strengthen Edward's resolve, and the vampire keeps his lips attached to Seth's skin, right over his fluttering pulse point.

Edward snaps his hips, feeling the strangling tightness of Seth's entrance wrapped around him and fingernails trying to claw their way into the marble skin of his back. Everything is working against him; the smell of sex and arousal, the taste of his beloved on his tongue, the sounds of debauchery, and the heat seeping into him from Seth's bare skin. He doesn't want to fight it, he can't, it's a pointless battle when the love of his life is so clearly pleading for it.

His teeth cut through the skin like it was butter, and warm euphoria rushes over his lips and into his mouth. Edward barely registers Seth's scream because the fluid coating his throat and coursing through his body is all he can focus on. Growling, he thrusts and sucks and bites, and he's so fucking blissful that nothing else matters. All he can think is more, more, more. He wants it all. Everything. He wants it to never stop because it's too fucking good to be real. The orgasm shooting through him is a distant second to the blood in his mouth, and he doesn't even try to prolong it, just keeps drinking and soaring.

But when hands that only moments ago were clenching fall limply from his back, and the high pitched moans turn to faint whimpers, he rips his mouth away and looks to Seth face. If Edward looks at the wound still seeping blood, he'll never stop.

His lover is completely slack in his arms, a goofy smile on his face even though the dark circles under his eyes are worse now. Being a werewolf prevents the venom from turning Seth, but it does make him ill. Something that makes Edward hate himself, and partly wish Seth had imprinted on a nice human boy, someone who wouldn't hurt him and slowly kill him.

Because that's what Edward is doing.

Seth doesn't heal the way he used too, and when he phases, it takes extreme concentration for him to phase back. His pack keeps asking him why he can't keep up on hunting trips and why he needs to take more breaks than everyone else, and a little piece of Edward disintegrates because he knows it's his fault.

Pushing away his self-loathing for the moment, Edward quickly and clinically licks the wound on Seth's neck until it closes, and carries the limp body of his lover to bed.

"So good to me, baby," Seth slurs, rolling his head to the side when Edward places him on the mattress. "Hurts so good. I can still feel it burning through my veins."

Fighting the urge to gag, Edward focuses on getting his wolf comfortable, knowing the boy will need at least fifteen hours of sleep to be mostly recuperated. He hates that his skin is still warm and flushed with blood his cock is still so hard despite having just come.

Next time, he swears silently, next time he'll say no, and no matter what antics Seth tries to pull, Edward will resist. He has too, for Seth's sake and his, for if Seth perishes, Edward goes with him. There is no life for him without his wolf.

"I love you," the boy whispers groggily. "Thank you."

"I love you, too. Get some rest, love."

Edward watches his boy sleep and spends the entire time telling himself it'll never happen again. He can resist. He will.

And while his thumb absently strokes the slightly raised scar on Seth's neck, he forces himself to believe it.


End file.
